Dual Academy Pets
by Emil Steilson
Summary: Jaden and Haou are twin brothers how are cats and have twin lovers who are wolf like dog. The to cats are Ragdolls. Hope you like it. It's only my 3rd fanfiction. It's a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi this is my new story.**

**Jaden: (Smiles) Hope you like it she worked hard on it.**

**Jesse: That's right.**

**Haou and Johan: If you don't like it than you should be sent to the shadow realm.**

**Jaden and Jesse: Jaden Haou Yuki Lover does not own anything but the plot.**

Jaden Yuki a young cat sleep beside his lover Jesse Anderson how was a wolf-like-dog. Jaden was a solid brown cat with beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes. Jesse was teal in color but has white on his muzzle, chest, stomach, and the bottom of his tail. Jaden's brother Haou Yuki sleep beside Jesse's brother Johan Anderson. Haou was solid black and with piercing gold eyes. Johan looked exactly like Jesse but with orange eyes. Jaden and Haou were ragdolls. Jesse smiled at Jaden and licked him as he started to purr happily. Haou looked at his little brother and then looked at Jesse and Johan. "Jaden and me went thought a lot when we kittens. We were experimented on and it wasn't fun it hurt. Jaden was hurt so bad he was always asleep that's why he's always asleep. He still hasn't recovered completely yet and most likely never will." Haou said as tears slid down his face. "That's so terrible. My Jaden was hurt so much." Jesse cried. Haou signed. 'I never should have told him that.' Haou thought. Jaden woke up at that moment and looked around. "Are you ok? You look like you had a nightmare." Johan asked. "I did have a nightmare. It was about back at the lab." The small cat whispered. Jesse licked Jaden on the cheek. Jaden looked up and smiled snuggling closer to the warm body that belonged to the wolf like dog that was his mate. Haou smiled at the sight thought he was worried Jaden. "Jaden, what was it like to feel free after you were free of the pain that the humans made you feel?" Johan asked. "I was out of it most the time so I don't remember." Jaden muttered. Jaden let his eyes close and Johan, Jesse, and Haou signed at that. "Jaden you need to wake up. You're always asleep." Haou said softly as he walked to Jesse and nudged Jaden. "But the light hurts my eyes" The smaller ragdoll whimpered. "How's that possible you're partly bind." Haou asked. "It's not my fault the lights really bright." Jaden muttered. "Are you not partly blind now?" Jesse asked curiously. "You're so dumb sometimes and no I'm still partly blind." Jaden said signing.

**Me: Hi hope you liked it sorry that it's short I have to work on my writing skills.**

**Haou: Got that right to short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover: Hay it's been a long time hasn't it.**

**Jaden: I thought you forgot about us.**

**Lover: I haven't besides I have other stories.**

"I know but that's why you love me is it not." Jesse asked as he licked Jaden on the head. Jaden nodded thus Haou signed at his lovers' brother. "Your brother is stupid, Johan" Haou said. "I know." Johan replied. Jaden sighed softly as he moved over and lied next to Haou. "Come on Jaden come lay next to me and sleep I won't bother you." Jesse said. "You move around too much." Jaden said. "Well you always sleep." Jesse countered. Jaden stared at Jesse with tear filled eyes. "I take that back. I didn't mean it." Jesse said. Haou hissed "You better!"

Jesse whimpered and Jaden just snugged closer to Haou for protection. "Go off some where you two while I try to calm Jaden down." Haou hissed at the two wolf like dogs. Johan nodded and started to pull Jesse away only to have him snap. "I'm not leaving Jaden. I didn't mean to say that it was just the first thing that came to mind." Jesse growled. "I don't care just get out of sight for a little while so I can calm Jaden down!" Haou hissed.

Jesse nodded and then walked away with Johan. Haou sighed as he looked down at Jaden. "Jesse didn't mean it he just lost his temper for a while." Haou whispered lovingly to his smaller brother.

*Minutes later*

"You can come back now." Haou called. "Thank you I thought I would lose my mind if I stayed with him any longer." Johan said in happiness. "So did you get Jaden to calm down?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, he went to sleep." Haou whispered. "Good he needs rest." Johan stated.

Jesse walked to where Jaden lied asleep and lied down beside Jaden and also went to sleep. "They make a cute couple you know." Haou said. Johan smirked and nodded. "But we make a hot couple." Johan said in turn.

**Lover: That's the end. Sorry it's so short.**

**Jaden: It's ok.**


End file.
